


Just Keep Swiming

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, Injury, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to reach the shore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swiming

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John desperately treaded water, trying to keep an eye on the shoreline. He couldn't lose sight of that tiny glimpse of safety, or the vast blue reaches would swallow him up. His broken arm hung limply at his side, but as soon as he was sure of his orientation, he intended to swim back as best he could.

There! He caught just the slightest glimpse of land, a bit to his left. Reorienting, he struck out, one-armed, and tried his best not to jar his right arm. Every time he moved it, the pieces of bone in his shoulder grated together, but John had to keep swimming. He had to reach that shore.

After what felt like at least half a mile, he rightened and began treading water again, searching for another glimpse of land. He had to keep checking, had to make sure he hadn't drifted off course.

He just had to get to land.


End file.
